


Five for silver

by Kandai



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le deuil est une route en cinq étapes, dit-on, et Charles doit admettre qu'il s'y est perdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five for silver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mai 2014.
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur la commu lj Six variations.

**Five for silver**

 

_We won't say our goodbyes_   
_You know it's better that way_   
_We won't break, we won't die_   
_It's just a moment of change_

* * *

Le deuil, lui dit-on avec cette complaisance pseudo-scientifique que seule la connaissance parvient à conférer, peut théoriquement se réduire à cinq étapes étalées sans ordre particulier sur une route difforme.

* * *

Quand Charles se réveille, le monde est en flammes.

On lui dira par la suite qu’il y a dû y avoir un problème quelque part, qu’il n’aurait pas dû sortir si rapidement du sommeil dans lequel les sédatifs l’ont plongé et des platitudes qui vont généralement dans le sens de « nous sommes désolés, docteur Xavier, mais c’était sauver vos jambes ou votre vie, comprenez notre dilemme », un bien beau baratin qui ne le sortira pas du lit dans lequel il semble avoir reposé toute sa vie. On lui dira par la suite qu’il leur a fallu des heures pour le faire parvenir à l’hôpital le plus proche situé sur le sol américain, heures pendant lesquelles il s’est consciencieusement vidé de son sang, et que c’est déjà un miracle qu’il soit resté en vie pendant le trajet, « un véritable miracle, docteur Xavier, vous avez eu de la chance ».

De la _chance_. Charles s’est retenu d’exploser de rire. Si seulement…

Mais pour l’heure, le monde est en flammes et c’est ainsi qu’il plonge au cœur du brasier, cloué sur des draps stériles par la force de ses jambes immobiles, des tubes accrochés dans ses membres et la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri qu’il n’entend même pas.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Peut-être, quand il sera de nouveau conscient et que le feu aura cessé de couler dans ses veines, peut-être qu’il pourra prétexter ne rien avoir entendu pour ignorer le fait que ses lèvres ont formé les mêmes deux syllabes en boucle, en boucle, en boucle, dents courbées vers l’avant pour expulser les voyelles honnies.

Ses mots tombent dans un abysse, s’éclatent contre les parois du gouffre qui s’ouvre sous ses jambes. Dans les doigts froids du métal, le monde brûle et brûle encore. Charles expire longuement, douloureusement, baigne dans le silence qui accompagne son mal. La familiarité est aussi rassurante qu’inquiétante ; il ne s’y attarde pas.

Il se rendort.

* * *

Les médecins ont dû faire un choix, lui ont-ils dit avec gentillesse, et Charles n’a même plus la force de sourire pour apaiser leurs consciences troublées par leur propre mensonge. Si choix il y a eu, il s’est joué sur un pari mené dans des bureaux à des milliers de kilomètres de là et fort est à parier que ça s’est plutôt discuté en ces termes, si on faisait bien de garder le télépathe et sa clique en vie ou non.

Si on considère l’évidence de la réponse à laquelle ils sont parvenus, il suppose qu’il devrait se montrer reconnaissant (et il l’est, parfois, si brutalement qu’il se dégoûte mais Charles n’a jamais voulu mourir, pas même pour Erik et ses idéaux tordus, et il n’a jamais voulu voir mourir d’autres personnes).

Invariablement après ce genre de pensée, Charles regarde ses jambes malingres, ses jambes inutiles sur lesquelles des bleus se forment sans qu’il les sente, ses jambes pâles et couvertes de veines bleuâtres sous une peau si pâle qu’on la croirait faite de papier ; la gratitude s’envole pour laisser place à une colère lasse, lasse, lasse.

Il est en vie. Il devrait être heureux, même si le prix à payer lui paraît trop élevé. Peut-être doit-il en être ainsi, s’il s’agit de lourds sacrifices : ce que l’on donne est égal à ce que l’on a perdu, une sorte de loi de Lavoisier tordue ? Le télépathe n’a pas le loisir d’y réfléchir et à vrai dire, il s’en moque. Il est en vie et il est en colère.

Fallait-il vraiment qu’il sacrifie son cœur, sa famille et sa liberté sur le sable de Cuba ? Pour gagner quoi ?

Peut-être est-ce le prix que l’on paie quand on grandit.

* * *

Presque pour se donner bonne conscience, Hank déblatère que le processus du deuil se fait par cinq paliers ( _DéniColèreChantageTristesseAcceptation_ ), un peu comme une formule magique qui finirait par résoudre leurs problèmes. Charles retient la sarcastique remarque qui lui brûle la langue, il n’est pas en deuil, avant de se rendre compte que c’est probablement la phase de déni et qu’il a déjà commencé à marcher sur cette route, qu’il le veuille ou non.

Ce n’est pas le deuil de Raven. Ce n’est même pas le deuil d’Erik parce qu’Erik n’est pas _mort_ , simplement parti au gré du large, emporté par sa haine et son fanatisme, désormais aussi inaccessible que le soleil et Charles sait, il le sait qu'on se brûle même en regardant trop longtemps le soleil, les jambes qu'il ne sent plus sous lui en sont la preuve constante. Ce n’est même pas le deuil de l’ _amour_ qu’il a jadis porté – qu’il porte toujours, bon sang – à sa sœur et à Erik parce que personne ne sera plus jamais Erik et Erik est parti, a emporté Raven, l'a laissé mourir sur cette plage à Cuba et n'a même pas pris soin de ramasser les restes de son cadavre.

Si on lui demandait, ce que personne ne fait car les rares qui viennent le visiter au manoir Xavier ont l’excellente initiative de se taire en sa présence, il dirait qu’il fait sans doute le deuil de lui-même, le deuil d’un jeune mutant aux idéaux trop grands, le deuil d’un imbécile qui a osé penser que l’amour seul serait suffisant. Ils doivent bien rire maintenant, Erik et Raven, de sa prétendue naïveté ; lui qui a vu le meilleur et le pire chez les hommes

* * *

Il y a un trou dans son esprit qui a la forme d’un casque et le goût froid de l’argent.

Charles essaie de ne pas y penser.

(Ca marche. Parfois.)

* * *

Quand elle le prend brutalement à la gorge, la colère ne le surprend pas tellement. Elle gronde depuis Cuba et c’est seulement quand il remarque que l’une des pièces – le roi blanc – manque sur le vieux plateau de son père que le barrage cède.

Bien sûr qu’il est en colère. Il a le droit de l’être, non, après que son amant lui ait carré une balle dans le dos et l’ait pratiquement laissé crever sur une plage où son sang et celui de Sebastian Shaw se sont mélangés ? Il en a le droit, après avoir compris qu’Erik avait séduit sa sœur pour l’entraîner dans sa croisade infernale – au-delà de sa ridicule fierté blessée par le fait qu’Erik l’avait trompé pour charmer Raven derrière son dos, il y a la rage de savoir que sa petite sœur est en danger à cause de cette stupide vendetta. Il en a le droit, après avoir entendu Sean hoqueter, après avoir vu la rage d’Alex grandir, après avoir vu l’air résigné sur le visage d’Hank ; il en a le droit, après les spasmes, les douleurs fantômes et le diagnostic implacable de médecins qui ne sont même pas désolés.

Erik les a _abandonnés_ , à la merci d’humains apeurés et avides de vengeance, sans même regarder en arrière. Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas le droit d’être en colère ? Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas le droit de le faire savoir, bordel ?!

Charles ne s’entend pas crier contre les murs vides du manoir où se brise la moindre babiole qu’il peut leur lancer. Il ne s’entend pas hurler sa rage au ciel de Westchester. Il ne s’entend pas hoqueter entre ses mains, les yeux trempés par la perte, le blanc qui lui repeint la vision. Sous ses mains tordues, sous ses jambes inutiles, le métal de la chaise roulante brûle et sa tête est pleine de trous, pleine de silence.

* * *

_Même le plus misérable des humains peut marcher_ , pense-t-il avec une raideur qui ravive la terreur sur les visages des garçons – non, des jeunes hommes qui hantent encore ses murs.

Oh, si Erik le voyait.

* * *

Il dessine avec curiosité de petites lignes sur le tas de chair qui se trouve allongé devant lui. La peau bleuit sous ses coups étonnés, rougit doucement lorsqu’il retrace au cutter le contour de ses veines, blanchit là où les blessures cicatrisent. Étrange de se dire qu’après tous les baisers qu’Erik y a déposé, tous les secrets que la lame argenté à murmuré contre le tissu blafard, Charles ne ressent que du vide et n’entend que du silence. Étrange – et un peu triste, bien sûr.

Cela ne passe pas inaperçu très longtemps et Hank a tôt fait de mettre tous les objets coupants de la maison hors de sa portée, ce qui n’est pas bien difficile vu qu’il est incapable de se lever. Le professeur pourrait s’énerver – et il le fait, il est toujours en colère, et Erik n’est pas là donc autant que la reporter sur quelqu’un d’autre – s’abstient et manipule la pauvre fille qui lui sert d’infirmière à domicile pour qu’elle aille rechercher les lames sacrées.

— J’en ai _besoin_ , explique-t-il d’une voix cassée à Hank qui ne comprend pas, qui panique, qui se perd en accusations et supplications et promesses, le même genre de promesses qu’Erik avait l’habitude de lui souffler au creux de l’oreille avant de recouvrir son corps du sien.

Charles a grandi, depuis : il est assez intelligent que pour tenir sa langue et ne pas parler du peu de contrôle qui lui reste dans sa vie, de ne pas expliquer pourquoi le simple fait d’avoir un cutter à portée de main lui fait un peu de bien, pourquoi prendre la simple décision de se blesser ou non est un sentiment salvateur, pourquoi le fait de savoir qu’il peut est la seule chose qui le retient de plonger dans l’abîme noir qui plane au-dessus de lui depuis Cuba.

 _Tu vois, Erik_ , pense-t-il en cachant une autre lame sous son matelas, _tu n’es pas le seul à pouvoir m’atteindre_.

Il est peut-être en pleine désillusion ou est-ce un retour en arrière vers l’étape du déni ou simplement une sombre dépression qui le menace ou peut-être souhaite-t-il réellement purger une peine à laquelle il ne croit pas, expier un péché dont il ignore le nom, peut-être croit-il que s’il verse assez de son sang, le fer qui s’y cache pourra rejoindre Erik – oh, ce doit être la dépression. Il n’en est pas tout à fait à la tristesse mais l’ordre importe-t-il vraiment si on doit vraiment toutes les passer ?

Après tout, c’est assez triste de maintenir du métal pressé au creux de ses poignets avec l’espoir que s’il presse assez fort, il sera enfin maître du peu de destin qu’il lui reste.

* * *

Il a donné une pièce du plateau d’échecs de son père à Erik, quelques soirs avant Cuba : le roi blanc, une couleur que Charles a toujours favorisée car elle lui donne un avantage qu’il a toujours aimé exploiter. Erik a déjà joué avec les blancs lors de leurs jeux, de nombreuses fois même, et il s’avère qu’il est complètement sans pitié lorsqu’il ne manipule pas sa couleur préférée. A quoi sert de jouer lorsqu’on est sûr de perdre, avait ricané Charles en décrétant qu’il garderait les blancs. Erik s’est contenté de hausser les épaules.

Erik, réalise Charles avec une indifférence inquiétante, n’a jamais eu l’intention de perdre – c’est pourquoi il est parti avec si peu de bagages, un casque bloquant la télépathie sur sa tête et la main de Raven dans la sienne.

Il se demande si sa sœur est amoureuse d’Erik, si elle a pu trouver entre ses bras tout ce qui leur a toujours fait défaut. Il se demande si Erik l’a jamais aimé, s’il a un jour trouvé leurs caresses fades, leurs étreintes sans saveur. Il en a assez de poser des questions dont il sait qu’il n’aura jamais la réponse.

Pour autant que ça le concerne, ils sont loin de lui et probablement heureux. Maigre consolation s’il en est, de savoir que sa sœur adorée a trouvé réconfort dans les bras de son ancien amant – mais c’en est une. Il devrait être heureux.

Charles ferme les yeux.

* * *

Il y a un vide à ses côtés, une forme qui s’est autrefois lovée contre son corps sans cicatrices, qui a déposé des baisers sur ses épaules constellées de taches de rousseurs, qui lui a murmuré des « Je t’aime » en français, en allemand, espagnol, russe et probablement des langages muets que seul le corps apprécie. Il y a un trou dans son cœur qu’une balle aurait pu laisser – la CIA lui a pris ses jambes mais Erik lui a pris le reste, l’âme et le souffle, a ordonné que son cœur batte alors qu’il l’écrasait entre ses mains.

Sa tête est froide, faite d’argent liquide ; ses jambes sont pierres qui refusent d’avancer.

Dans ses draps trempés de sueur, le monde brûle toujours.

* * *

L’étape du chantage est la plus difficile à traverser jusqu’ici, parce qu’il n’a rien à promettre. Ou plutôt rien qui ne devrait surpasser ce qu’Erik et Raven ont déjà, à savoir les deux moitiés du monde de Charles, celles que l’incendie a épargné, et son propre cœur qui doit battre quelque part sous le casque de métal. Erik et Raven ont la colère de mille hommes, le monde au bord de leur poing et l’envie furieuse de le couvrir de cendres.

Charles n’a même plus sa colère, ou si peu qui revient de temps à autre ; il a laissé le plus gros à la deuxième étape, la deuxième sur les cinq, le deuil se fait en cinq étapes mais qu’est-il exactement en train de pleurer ? Il aime toujours Raven. Il aimera toujours Erik. C’est écrit dans sa peau autant que les marques qu’il s’est infligé. Comment peut-il promettre plus que lui-même si même son amour n’a pas suffi à les garder ?

Ses suppliques sont lâches, creuses et sonnent comme éraillées.

(Probablement parce qu’il n’a plus parlé depuis des jours et qu’on commence à le nourrir à travers un tube.)

_Je promets que je ne toucherai plus ton esprit, même si ça me rend aveugle et sourd aux autres._

_Je promets que je n’essaierai pas de te forcer à rester, que je ne t’empêcherai pas d’être avec Raven si tu le veux, bon sang, je ne te toucherai même pas la main si c’est ce que tu veux._

_Je promets que j’écouterai, je ferai tout ce que tu jugeras bon et tu n’auras plus à t’inquiéter._

_Je promets, je promets, je promets…_

Il sort de sa transe quand Hank le frappe au visage en criant « STOP », des larmes dans ses larges yeux et une rage incroyable déformant ses traits. Charles a peut-être le nez cassé et il doute que l’énorme tache qui bleuit – rougit – sur sa joue soit beau à voir.

C’est plus beau que leur pâleur habituelle.

* * *

Alex finit par quitter le Manoir, Sean dans son sillage. Charles ne fait pas mine d’ignorer le pourquoi, fait semblant de ne pas avoir espionné chaque conversation que les trois autres ont tenu au fil des derniers mois. Il est surpris qu’ils aient tenu aussi longtemps, surpris et tendre car il adore ces jeunes mutants avec lesquels il a tenté de bâtir le monde mais tout ce qu’il peut leur offrir, c’est un toit et de la nourriture. Ce n’est plus assez, apparemment, et qui est-il pour leur en vouloir ? Il était comme eux il y a quelques mois à peine ; avec Erik à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de dominer le monde.

Alex le prend par les épaules et lui intime de prendre soin de lui ; Sean en fait de même mais plus maladroitement, comme s’il ne savait pas très bien quelle décision prendre. Charles leur murmure qu’ils seront toujours les bienvenus quoiqu’il arrive, que leur départ ne change rien, même si c’est un mensonge.

Il sait qu’ils pensent tout deux que le manoir deviendra vite une autre tombe. Il ne leur en veut pas. Il penserait probablement la même chose.

Hank persiste à rester, furieusement dévoué à sortir Charles de ses murs, de son silence presque forcé. Il lui choisit des chemises horriblement colorées, le promène dans les jardins lorsqu’il fait beau – c’est déjà la belle saison, curieux comme le temps passe – et passe son temps à discuter à voix basse avec ses infirmières, des filles dont Charles efface méthodiquement la mémoire avant de leur donner leur congé. Il peut deviner sans lire qu’Hank s’en veut d’avoir perdu le contrôle l’autre soir, qu’il y a sans doute plus de culpabilité que de dévotion qui l’enchaîne à cet endroit mort ; que la solitude est presque un réconfort. Il peut comprendre la pitié atterrée et ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut pour Hank : il pourrait le faire partir, lui aussi.

Il n’en fait rien. Comme Alex, Sean – comme Erik et Raven – les choix d’Hank sont les siens. Et Charles n’en est pas au point de vouloir jouer un dieu auquel il ne croit plus à la place des hommes.

* * *

La tristesse lui prend les os. Justice, pense faiblement le professeur à travers le brouillard blanc qu’est devenue sa vie, qu’Erik ait le fer de son sang et le roi blanc, que Raven ait les regrets de son cœur, que Moïra ait disparu avec ses jambes, qu’Alex et Sean soient partis avec les cendres de ses fragiles espoirs. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il donnera à Hank – à part le Manoir comme le demande son testament, avec la promesse d’en faire un refuge pour les gens comme eux s’il venait à disparaître dans les pièces vides, la promesse qu’il n’y aura plus jamais de gosses aussi effrayés qu’Erik s’il peut y faire quelque chose – mais il espère que cela compense les derniers mois passés dans cette maison fantôme.

Il veut juste qu’on l’enterre avec la reine noire dans sa main gauche et le roi contre ses lèvres. Il veut juste qu’on l’enterre dans un parterre de sable et de roses blanches.

( _Aimé, aimés, si tu savais combien vous êtes aimés_ )

Si la tristesse lui prend les os, au moins espère-t-il flotter hors des prisons de verre et de plastique qui confinent ses bras.

* * *

Parfois, il se demande ce qui se serait passé s’il avait dit « oui ».

( _Ce ne sont que des rêves_ , se persuade-t-il en fermant les yeux.)

* * *

Il fait encore des rêves bien étranges.

Parfois, il est sur la maudite plage mais il ne se laisse pas prononcer les mots honnis qui ont déclenché la rage d’Erik, il ne se jette par sur l’homme de sa vie dans un acte de désespoir – il se contente de l’embrasser, les joues mouillées par la mer et les larmes, et de lui murmurer « All ist gut » tendrement, dans une parodie des mots d’Edie Lehnsherr. Erik tremble dans ses bras mais laisse les missiles s’écraser contre l’eau. C’est ce qu’il a besoin d’entendre.

Parfois, il voit le temps s’allonger, il voit Westchester ouvrir de nouveau ses grilles et voir entrer des enfants de toutes tailles et de toutes origines, des pouvoirs qu’ils contrôlent à peine sous leurs peaux et leurs têtes pleines du fol espoir de la jeunesse de bâtir un monde meilleur. Ni Erik ni Raven ne sont là mais Charles devine leur présence au loin, un bouclier qu’il est trop fatigué pour brandir. Alex revient, de temps à autre, et ébouriffe les cheveux de son petit frère, Scott. Ororo natte les cheveux rouges de Jean. Il y en a d’autres, toujours plus, et le Professeur peut dire sans regrets qu’il a réalisé un de ses rêves.

Parfois, il imagine le corps d’Erik encore contre le sien, un Erik plus vieux que maintenant et sans autant de colère qu’il ne l’a connu, un Erik qu’il appelle toujours « mon cher » sans y ajouter le moindre venin. Il y a Raven aussi, pas aussi proche qu’il le voudrait mais elle est là, alors il se sent prêt à donner le monde pour qu’elle reste aussi longtemps que possible auprès de lui. Il y a des enfants aussi – Lorna, les jumeaux, David – mais Charles préfère se réveiller avant.

Et une autre fois, une seule, il y a des lèvres salées qui se pressent délicatement contre les siennes, des « Oh, Charles » sanglotés contre sa jugulaire, des mains froides comme l’argent qui caressent son visage que l’alitement presque constant à drainé de toute couleur, des cheveux rêches et légèrement blondis par le soleil qui tombent sur les draps démêlés. Il y a la familiarité d’un esprit qui appelle le sien comme une sirène, une âme qui a abandonné la cage qui les sépare pour pouvoir le rejoindre, les pensées décousues d’un homme rongé par la culpabilité, la rage, le chagrin, la douleur aigüe qui accompagne la perte.

_regretsragefureurjamaisdûl’abandonnerqu’estcequej’aifaitnepourraplusmarchermafautemafautejel’aimerevienspardonnemoiCharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles—_

Il y a une voix, qui murmure dans son esprit obscurci par les flammes.

« Je t’en prie, Charles. »

C’est un rêve, se persuade-t-il lorsque ses mains se mettent à trembler.

Quand Charles se réveille, il est seul.

* * *

(Ses larmes, lorsqu’il s’autorise à les laisser couler, chantent toutes le même nom.)

_ErikErikErikErikErikErikErikErikErikErikErik—_

* * *

C’est un long chemin au bout duquel Charles finit par ne plus garder de lames dans sa chambre. Il laisse toujours Hank choisir ses chemises moches et se laisse pousser les cheveux avec nonchalance mais il parvient à lui parler de Cerebro, des expériences qu’Hank mène. Il boit du jus d’orange et mange des tomates coupées en dés, l’acidité le fait légèrement grimacer. Il téléphone à Alex et Sean, prend de leurs nouvelles et leur assure qu’ils sont toujours les bienvenus (Sean prend son invitation pour ce qu’elle est et promet de passer quelques jours à la fin du mois). Il laisse les lignes roses sur ses jambes virer au blanc, former une laide toile qui témoigne de ses pires instants et du courage qu’il lui a fallu pour les surmonter.

Bien sûr, la route est ardue.

La chambre de Raven reste intouchée, remplie de photographies qu’il ne se laisse même pas regarder. Il est ivre trop souvent, ressemble trop à sa mère et se déteste pour ça. Hank a parfois du mal à le regarder dans les yeux sans penser aux cicatrices sur ses cuisses et aux bleus sur sa joue. Le plateau d’échecs a retrouvé sa place dans son bureau préféré, figé en attendant le mouvement d’un adversaire qui ne viendra jamais. Il éteint la télévision lorsque les nouvelles concernent une certaine « Confrérie des mutants ». Il fait toujours ces rêves étranges dans lesquels le monde brûle sous les pieds, sous les lèvres d’Erik et quand il se réveille, fait semblant de ne pas remarquer l’oreiller.

Le deuil est une route en cinq étapes, lui dit-on de penser et invariablement, son esprit se tourne vers celui d’Erik – Magneto, puisque c’est ainsi qu’il se nomme désormais – toujours si précieusement emprisonné dans son métal argenté. Il est surpris de n’avoir plus que de vagues regrets, un fantasme à peine déguisé se lovant au fond de la gorge.

— Oh, mon ami, nous aurions dû la parcourir ensemble.

Charles ferme les yeux. _Laisse-le partir_ , s’ordonne-t-il, l’âme étrangement en paix devant la décision qu’il est parvenu à atteindre, _tu ne peux plus rien faire désormais. Il faut que tu acceptes ce qui est arrivé. Il faut que tu pardonnes et passes à autre chose. Il faut que tu apprennes à les laisser partir._

Il le dit à Hank, ce soir-là, « Je l’ai laissé partir » et le Fauve hoche la tête, à jamais patient devant ce que Charles ne veut pas dire. Il s’endort en serrant le roi noir contre ses lèvres, étouffant les plaintes qui lui montent à la gorge et, presque pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur jeunesse, envoie une pensée qui restera sans réponse.

(Erik, Erik, j’ai réussi à ne plus t’aimer.)

* * *

Quand Charles se réveille, son cœur a cessé de brûler.

Si l’acceptation lui prend sa souffrance, alors peut-être est-il temps de guérir.


End file.
